Sacrifice
by sierrasparrow775
Summary: When the gang rescue a little girl from being sacrificed, an adventure of rescue, love, and family ties unfold.(A little InuKag romance also)
1. Doorment power, now awaken

The news had spread fast, through the whole community by now. All of the people that lived in the walls, plus the surrounding farmers, and a few forest animals stood looking into the river that had flowed through it for so many years. Each eye was intent on catching any little motion that was to be made. Yet, nothing happened, not even the fallen autum leaves rustled as the wind blew through. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, and along with silience gave the afternoon an eerie feeling. A mother no older than the age of 20 stood holding the hand of her daughter, a tear escaping the corner of her eye for all to see. An elder broke the silience by clearing his throat and saying "We must, for the sake of our community, sacrifice a child each year...this year, little Amaya has been chosen. I am so sorry Kiera.." the elder spoke to the mother. she said nothing in return. She was hopeing her husband would have made it back from the battle by now, a strong warrior made many desisions for the community. She was hopeing he would have been able to save thier little Amaya.

Amaya, not a day older than 5 looked to her mother, "Where am I going?" she asked with such trust in her eyes. Kiera wrapped her arms around her, embracing her tightly "You have to go, but someday I'll be there with you Amaya....Be strong my litle one." was the last words she spoke to her daughter as she and the rest of the community left her, they wouldn't bare watch her be eaten, in fear of being eaten themselves. Tears swelled in Amaya's eyes as they shrunk in the distance, but fear soon replaced it when the water stirred, parting to show a water beast. Long like to chinese dragon, and as big as the sky itself.

Nearby the ears twitched of a half dog demon, his golden eyes showing alertness. "A water demon is near.." he said to himself but it had reached the ears of a what looked to be a modern day school girl. "It has a jewel shard..." She had sensed it earlier, but for some reason had kept it to herself. The dog demon known as Inuyasha, quickly got eye contact with her. "And why didn't you tell me before?"

The rude tone, though always heard from him, made her frown. "I don't know. Maybe I didn't feel like it." She replied standing up from her spot on a hollow log. "Well let's go Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome jumped on Inuyahsa's back, a faster way of transportation other than her human legs could take her. Inuyasha's speed was emense, the trees flew by at lighting speed, and sometimes this would scare Kagome a little. But she knew he had perfect control. they came to a river, the same as the one where the community stood just moments ago. He followed it down wind, the beast's scent become stronger and more powerful by the stride. The head of the beast became clear over the tree tops, and Inuyasha snarled "Finally, someone worth fighting."

Nothing was more frightining to the little girl, there it stood, towering over her, almost like it was trying to intimidate her. "For your sacrifice, I will leave the village alone." It's voice boomed like thunder as it rolled off the tip of his forked like tounge. Amaya whinced with fear, as the tears streamed down her face. Amaya-meaning night rain. Her name was given to her by a wise priestest, and she gave her that name for a reason. As the tears increased, a storm brewed quickly above her, Rain began pelting down, as Inuyasha came to a stop just behind her. "What is happening here child? Your efforts are useless." the serpent like dragon spat.

Little did the girl know that that power that was showing now, had layed doorment in her for so long. Her unknown power to create storms of great disaster, was now coming to save her from the beast. Inuyahsa watched, no longer eager to fight as he saw the girls power. The more she cried, the more powerful the wind and hail became, the more it hurt the beast. With one last gust of energy the beast was layed dead, and crashed into the water. Amaya sniffled, still shooken up. "W-what happened?...." she asked herself. Kagome hopped off Inuyasha's back, walking to her. She kneeled beside Amaya, "You have queit the powers." she said soothingly.

Amaya looked at her, "Who are you?" she asked, "I'm Kagome, a priestest. Where is your mother?"

Amaya wiped her eyes of the tears, "I don't want to go back to her...She's the one who left me here for that beast to eat me." she said pointing to where the dead beast fell. Kagome frowned, "Well, come with us, We'll find you a place to stay." Kagome picked amaya up, walking back to Inuyasha. "Let's find her someone to live with tomarrow, we should rest now." Inuyasha nodded, the little girl seemed familiar to him....but he shook off the thought.

A/N: I'm sorry that was really short, but I just wanted to try out the story. Odd I know, but I like writing it. I'll update soon if I get some reviews, so review :)


	2. My sister, of the moon

A/N: I couldn't wait to update, so here's the next chappie. :) I would like to thank my reviewer, thanks for the advice. At first I thought I got a flame, but it ended up to be a compliment, lol thanks Priestess kurumi inu's sister

Disclaimer: I say this for all my chapters, I do not own Inuyasha or any original character. I own Amaya and any other unfamiliar characters that may show up in the story. I also own the plot, My origonal idea. I'm so proud :)

Amaya sat on what Kagome called a 'sleeping bag.' Everyone around her was fast asleep, but little Amaya's thoughts were on other things besides rest. Her power was drained from the force of power she had used earlier, and her eyes felt as if a thousand pounds were wieghing them down. She looked to the moon, something very special to her for reasons she told no one. For such a young child she was extremely smart, for she lived not only with her mother, but the priestest who had given her her name. She didn't know why her mother or the priestest let the villagers try to sacrifice her, but she new one thing, she couldn't go back.

Kagome stirred in her sleep, a nightmare haunting her. She awoke with a start, looking around franticlly. "Are you ok Kagome?" Amaya asked in the cute soft voice that she rarely used that whole day. "I just had a bad dream is all..." Kagome said with a sigh of relief that the dream was not real. "If sister were here, she'd help you." Amaya looked up to the moon wich was half full at the time.

Kagome looked at her oddly, "You have a sister? Is she back at your village?" Kagome asked.

Amaya shook her head, "I don't know where she is, for some reason she was last year's sacrifice to the moon howler demon...I don't know why I was picked to be sacrificed either....that's two in one family.." Amaya replied sadly. Kagome noticed her saddness and went to comfort her, "Why don't you tell me about her?" She said pulling Amaya in her lap. "Well, her name was Isadora, or Amaris...the priestest, the same one that named me, named her that....It means 'gift from the moon' or 'child of the moon." Amaya stated. "She was 7 minutes older than me, I depended on her more than mother. I woke up in the middle of the night, the night a child would be sacrificed to the moon howler demon....but she wasn't there..." The ending of her sentance lingered on as she was lost in thought of her sister.

Kagome stroked her hair, "We should sleep now, we have a long way till the next village." Kagome layed her down on the sleeping bag and covered her up. "Good night." She said softly and Amaya, no matter how hard she tried not to, drifted to sleep.

Sunlight peeked through the branches of the overhanging trees as everyone awoke feeling well rested and fresh. Sango and Miroku had been at thier camp all the day before as Inuyasha and Kagome went to find were the jewel shard that she was sensing. "I'm so tired." Miroku said stretching. "Oh shut up, you didn't even get off your lazy butt yesterday as me and Kagome went to find that jewel shard." Inuyasha snapped. Amaya sat upright on her sleeping bag, her black, fine hair a mess. "Good morning Amaya." Kagome greeted, and combed her hair of the knots. Sango kneeled next to Amaya and smiled at her, "Amaya, Could you tell me something?" She asked and Amaya nodded, Sango's smile disappeared....

A/N: Da da da. What will happen next? Review and you'll find out! :) and sorry about it being so short, but I'll update often to make up for it.


	3. Nanashi, the bounty hunter

A/N: After I updated I saw how short the last chapter was...sorry, so I decided to update extra early this time to make up for it :) On with the story!

P.S.: If you have any ideas tell me, even though i have the whole idea of the story planned out, I would like some kind of funny piece in this story...but I don't know what...

Sango leaned in to whisper the question to her when an arrow wizzed by Amaya's ear, grazing the tip. Everyone's head snapped in the direction of which it came. There stood a man, tall with dark hansome features, holding a loaded bow aimed at Amaya. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled "I am Nanashi, meaning 'without a name'. I am the most honored and rewarded bounty hunter known to Japan." He said, the bow cracking under the presure of his pull. "And you're here to hunt a little girl?" Sango asked coldly. "I was sent to kill an Amay Mariko, you are Amaya Mariko correct?" He asked. Amaya nodded slowly, her periwinkle eyes still showed no fear for the man. "Why do they want her?" Kagome asked stepping forward, "That is classified information girl." he snapped, "Let's just say she's a minoru."

Everyone but Amaya and Nanashi were confused. "Just as I thought, you're ingnorant to the government laws." Inuyasha was tired of hearing this guy speak, within seconds his sword was drawn. but as soon as his sword even got halfway out of it's case, the arrow was launched. It sped through the air,but it didn't hit Amaya, it had hit Kirara. Kirara, being the wonderful asset to the team she was, had jumpped infront of it, saving little Amaya from almost certain death. "Kirara!" Sango yelled rushing to her friends aid. It was lodged in her leg, it wouldn't be enough to kill her of course, but enough to keep her from walking or flying for some time.

Sango, now at the peek of rage, drew her sword. "no one, I mean no one, hurts Kirara." she said, eyes narrowing. Nanashi reloaded his bow with great speed, now aimed at Sango as she charged him. Once again another arrow was launched, but Sango was too fast. She dodged it, coming down hard with her blade across his leg. He fell to the ground gripping his new wound to stop it from bleeding. Sango stood above him, sword ready to finish him off, before she heard little Amaya cry out "Don't! Stop please!"

Everyone looked to her, surprised to see mercy for the man that tried to kill her. "Don't kill him. Just let him go..."

"And why the hell should we do that?!" Inuyasha asked roughly. "Please just let him go!" She cried once again. Sango lowered her sword, "Get out of here." She said to Nanashi. He pulled himself up, leaving thier presence in moments. Sango walked over to Kirara, and painfully removed the arrow. "Kagome, I need some of those bandages from your time."

Kagome nodded and dug them out of her backpack. While Sango fixed Kirara, who was cooperating very well, Inuyasha went over to Amaya. "Now tell me, what do you know that we don't?" he asked arrogantly.

Amaya, not wanting to speak of it, shook her head siliently. "I'll figure it out without your help then." he scoffed, leaving Amaya looking at the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You failed to kill a little girl?!" a booming voice shouted. "I sent you on this simple mission to redeem yourself and once again you fail?So much for the most honored bounty hunter in Japan! I still grant you no name, you deserve no name as shame to you!" The voice made Nanashi whince, "Forgive me sir." His voice echoed through all the halls and corridors of the giant mansion. Nanashi sat on a floor mat infront of the most well know government inforcers, his name was Katsuro meaning victorious son. And victourious he was. "I know weneed to be doing this, but we must erase the Mariko name from all of Japan." Katsuro spoke "They are much to dangerous and strong willed, if they are anything like thier father. Amaya Mariko's powers have not awakened," Oh how little they knew, "And Amaris is dead. We must kill Amaya before her powers do awaken. I thought we could get rid of her by having the village to sacrifice her...but someone must have saved her. Most likley that mutt you said she was with." Little did he know Amaya had saved herself, boy was he in for a surprise.......

A/N: Ok what did you think? It may not all be clear now, but later in the story you will know everything that's going on...it's kinda like a quessing game. I love those. Anyway, pay attention to the names and small things like that, becasue everything I write has a purpose in the story. I had to do reasearch to write this story...and believe me, me researching is not a pretty sight....well, here are the names and thier meanings:

**Amaya: Night rain**

**Amaris:Child of the moon**

**Nanashi:No name**

**Katsuro:Victorious child**

That's all the names for now. R&R please!!


End file.
